Power of the Xmen
by darksider82
Summary: Uber mutant Harry
1. Chapter 1

fHarry Potter: Power of the X-men

Chapter one: Revelations

"Cerebro has picked up the signature of a really powerful mutant in Surrey England." A man in a wheelchair stated to a group of adults. One was tall and lanky with red quartz glasses on, his name was Scott Summers also known as Cyclops "Professor, I'll be glad to assist you." He said.

A woman with bright green eyes and red hair stepped forward "I'll help since Lily was my sister." The bald headed man was Charles Xavier, he was a mutant with the power of telepathy. Jean, was also a telepath but she was also a telekinetic.

Together the four mutants made their way to the basement of Xavier manor where the X-jet was located, Logan had met them at the X-Jet as he had been working out in the Danger Room and demanded to join the team. Beast turned on the jet and with engines as quiet as a boat in the water the jet took off and sped off towards Surrey in England where the newest discovered mutant was located.

Meanwhile, a thirteen year old Harry Potter was getting beaten by his Uncle for apparently failing to finish all his chores within three hours. They were mow the lawn, wash the car and cook breakfast. Harry bit his lip as the belt ripped across his back. 'I won't scream. I won't scream. I won't give the bastard the satisfaction.' Suddenly a power inside of Harry burst open. A crimson red aura spread around Harry's body which Harry pooled instinctively into his left hand and thrust it at the vast expanse that was his charging Uncle's chest.

The blast punched Uncle Vernon through the wall into the street. Bellowing with rage Uncle Vernon took an unhealthy shade of red as he rushed into the house. His speed was unbelievable of a man of his girth. This took Harry by surprise as a meaty left handed jab snapped Harry's head across his neck like a bobble head. "YOU LITTLE FREAK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Screamed Uncle Vernon, who lashed out with three more meaty punches that flattened Harry onto his back as he felt his ribs break.

Harry groaned but he felt his ribs begin to repair. He gulped slightly as his Uncle walked back into the hallway with a knife. Harry looked at his hands and a harsh sapphire ball of energy appeared in one hand and electricity in the other. "No Uncle. You're not going to kill me." Harry declared chucking the ball of energy at his uncle which dissipated before impact.

'_Snikt' _that was the sound of claws and from behind Vernon's bloodied corpse "You alright punk?" Came a growling voice, it was a thick Canadian accent. Harry looked up to see a man with black messy sideburns and even messier hair looking at him. Harry spat up blood and passed out.

Logan picked up the boy, "Red...He needs medical attention now. We need to grab his things and go." Professor X nodded, Scott ran upstairs and picked up Harry's trunk and books 'Strange books.' He thought as he bundled it all into the trunk. Placing the trunk over his shoulder he ran back down the stairs and to the jet. Not noticing a snowy owl take flight to America.

Charles wheeled himself into the house and explained the situation to Petunia who nodded and signed the papers of consent. With the papers signed X, Logan, Jean and Scott rushed out the house with Harry and jumped into the X-Jet and headed back to America with Jean immediately dressing Harry's serious injuries.

Harry woke up, slowly his hands fumbling for his glasses "You should be resting." Harry looked around and through blurry eyes he picked out red hair and a blue man "Mum? Whose with you?" The woman with red hair laughed "No my dear nephew I'm Jean Evans Grey-Summer, I was your mothers identical twin but we were separated." Harry nodded. "Aunt Jean, can I have my glasses back?" Jean laughed "Harry, your eyesight has repaired itself." Harry stared and the world snapped into focus.

"How is the possible?" Harry stammered, suddenly he felt a presence in his head. "Harry Potter I am Charles Xavier head of the Xavier School of Gifted Students also known as mutants. You Harry Potter are a mutant." Harry nodded "Heard weirder things. So what are my abilities?" The last bit was said mentally and verbally causing lots of laughter in the room. "My boy, your skills could be anything from manipulating your own body mass to controlling an element." Harry nodded in thought. "Anyway I can find out?" He asked.

The blue man spoke up "Mr. Potter, my name is Hank. Hank McCoy and I specialise in genetics. All I need is a blood sample to find out what mutant abilities you may possess." Harry nodded and donated his blood. He didn't have to wait long as Beast came back and handed Harry the paper which he read with fascination.

**Name: Harry Potter  
Age: 13  
Family: Jean Evans Grey Summers (Aunt)  
Mutant class: Alpha/Omega  
Powers: Amplification, Electricity manipulation, Plasma blasts, Energy manipulation, Healing factor, Ability addition from fictional sources.**

Harry stared at the list "What does this mean?" Jean smiled "It means your powerful and you need training. So are you going to stay or go?"

Harry looked his aunt in the eye "Stay!" He declared forcefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter: Power of the X-men

Chapter two: New friendships

Harry was later discharged from the hospital. Using the directions given to him by Professor X he found himself in the living room where other kids his age, younger and older were all doing their own things. One of the kids wearing a bandana baggy jeans and a ragged t-shirt looked over "Hey, new here? I'm Bobby but everyone calls me Iceman." With that he morphed into his ice form, Harry nodded. "I'm Harry and I don't quite know what you guys can call me." At this comment everyone turned to look at him. "What do you mean?" Asked a kid called Michael who called himself morph.

Harry thought "I've got like several abilities such as Amplification, Electrokinesis, Plasma manipulation, Energy manipulation, Healing factor and I can do something called Ability addition from fictional sources?" Shadow Cat quickly introduced herself and gave him a tight hug "I got to hug a British guy." Harry blushed and sat down with them in front of the TV. "Harry my comrade, what would you say to Trickster or Amp?" Said Piotr Rasputin also known as Colossus.

Harry thought for a moment "Amp. It's my main power and once I've learnt my other abilities I intend to subconsciously amplify everything I use. What are we watching?" Harry learnt it was something called Naruto, it sounded interesting and with that he sat down with the others and began to watch Naruto's adventures.

Little did he know as he watched Naruto learn how to use Chakra and use the Justus in the academy, the abilities were slowly being downloaded into his brain, when the TV was turned off everyone groaned as they made their way down to the Danger Room for combat training, Harry lingered behind getting adjusted to his surroundings.

Colossus, Iceman, Shadow Cat and Rogue noticed Harry wasn't with them, they turned around to see Harry following from a distance. Instinctively they stopped and waited for him to catch up. "You okay Sugah? You seem kinda lonely." Said Rogue in her thick accent, Harry nodded "I don't really have any friends back home. It's going to take some time to adjust because of the warm welcome and stuff." Shadow Cat nodded and wrapped her arm across his shoulder "Don't worry, now let's see what Wolverines going to get us to do." With that the four of them ran into the danger room.

The four of them got changed into Danger Room gear (basically the X-men movie costume) Colossus's was a pair of pants, boots and tank top but it was jet black. Iceman's was eerily similar to Colossus's except it was Cyan blue. Shadow Cat and Rogue wore a similar uniform that captured their slim figure, meanwhile Harry's was a full length jumpsuit with boots, hood and fingerless gloves, and if people looked carefully you could see electricity sparking across it.

"All right runts, Colossus, Iceman, Cypher you guys get Amp up to speed so we can move onto Sentinel avoidance." It didn't take long for Harry to learn the punch and kicks of Taekwondo, Karate and Ninjitsu from the selected mutants, the three styles gave Harry some ideas for his own unique fighting style. "Rule survive as long as you can against the Sentinels." Shouted Logan before disappearing out the room.

Harry didn't understand what was going on until Shadow Cat grabbed him and turned them intangible to avoid the Sentinel attack. "Thanks Shadow Cat." Said Harry back flipping away from a car being hurled at him. "FUUTON: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!" Shouted Harry his hands scrolling through the symbols and launching the devastating wind blades at the Sentinel cutting off a leg and shredding the circuitry causing it to shut down much to everyone's surprise.

As quickly as the Sentinel dropped two more appeared, Shadow Cat stared at her new friend who had effortlessly not only shredded one sentinel on his own but had replicated a fictional attack from Naruto. 'Of course his Ability Addition.' She thought. "Colossus you know that Chidori technique on your iPod. Show Harry the clip. Everyone keep them busy." The six remaining mutants nodded, Cypher was already out for the count (missiles blasted in your general area does that) Morph was trapped under a car, Night Crawler was popping around trying to get close but not succeeding. Out of all the mutants they had Shadow Cat, Rogue, Colossus, Iceman, Amp and Night Crawler out of a group of twelve.

Colossus lobbed Harry his iPod who started looking for Naruto techniques and dived for cover underneath the wrecked sentinel and started watching the Chidori clip. Harry emerged from the wreckage a glowing red aura around him. "Hey Sentinels. You want to fry?" He shouted he ignited a ball of amp energy in one hand and a ball of plasma in the other, he jumped and slide on the floor beneath the sentinel as Colossus launched the head of another sentinel (the second one because Night Crawler had managed to sabotage it somehow) which connected solidly with a CLANG. Seizing the moment Harry slapped his hands together and a bright red searing wave of plasma split the Sentinel in half however the aftershock threw everybody into the walls or floor and they groaned. "Sorry. Won't do that again." Harry murmured to Shadow Cat who merely grinned "Diabolical that's what you are now."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter: Power of the X-men

Chapter three: Exit Dumbledore, Enter Wanda and Agatha

Charles had just finished a telepathic conversation with Albus Dumbledore who immediately agreed that Harry would be a lot safer in America than in England now that his mutant powers had emerged. Albus sighed deeply as he let his favorite student who he saw as a grandson abandon the school all his ancestors had attended and built.

Harry staggered up to his room for a shower, he slipped out of the hospital, his wounds were already healed. Harry got dressed and walked into the living room to find everyone about to start watching Naruto. "Hey everyone, how's the injuries?" He asked cheerfully plopping himself down next to Rogue and Shadow Cat. "We're good. What about you? You took a nasty burn." Harry grinned "Something called a Logan Class Healing Factor." Everyone stared at him and gave him friendly glares "Right lucky bastard you are." Said Morph to which Harry flipped him the finger and began watching/downloading jutsu's for further use.

'Harry a word if you please.' He heard in his head, rolling through symbols Harry murmured "Shunnin No Jutsu." With a small displacement of wind Harry materialised outside Xavier's study. "Needed to see me prof?" Xavier grinned "You've been hanging around Logan for too long." Harry grinned "Considering its bad for everyone else's personal health." Xavier rolled his eyes, he'd forgotten about Harry's exceptionally fast healing factor.

Xavier steeped his fingers and gazed at Harry "Harry, I know about you're wizarding skills. I've been in contact with your headmaster and he's agreed to let you study and hone your skills over here whilst you practise your mutant gifts and catch up in high school." Harry nodded "But who would teach me?" Then two people stepped out of the shadows one was a bit older than him and the other felt like a professor Dumbledore but looked like McGonagall. "This is Wanda Maximoff and Agatha Harkness."

Harry nodded to them and they nodded back. "We start tomorrow, bright and early so we can assess your magical skill level." Harry nodded and departed via the same jutsu he had arrived by leaving a wide mouthed Agatha and Wanda "Another mutant power of his." Harry whizzed back into the room just in time to see Naruto perform Kage No Bunshin or Shadow Clone No Jutsu. Shadow Cat turned to face him "You're nickname is Diabolical but your codename is Amp." Harry grinned at that. "I can get used to that."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter: Power of the X-men

Chapter four: Multiple trainings but not enough Harry

The next morning dawned bright and painful, when he stumbled down to breakfast he was told he had training with Wanda, Agatha and Wolverine today. "Hey Diabolical, what's with the long face?" Asked Rogue as she dropped into a chair next to Harry. "Triple training with Logan, Agatha and Wanda today. I'm gonna be beat." Harry got up and went to join Wanda outside ready to learn how to use her brand of magic 'Hex' magic as it was called.

Harry sat cross legged in the middle of the grounds as he felt for the centre of his magical core, Harry felt inside and found a massive ball of energy and he siphoned it off to his hand, Harry opened his eyes to find an emerald bolt of magic in his hand, chucking it up and down he launched it at a conjured dummy which exploded under the impact of the bolt.

Wanda nodded in approval at the speed Harry picked up channelling his magic into his hands, suddenly she brought her magic to her hands and began launching bolt after bolt of magic at Harry, who had to employ all of his seeker skills just to avoid the vindictive psychopath.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" screamed Harry as his hands flicked through the signs of the jutsu, suddenly Wanda found herself surrounded by twelve Harry's who all ignited emerald bolts from their hands and launched a furious assault whilst the actual Harry funnelled chakra into his hand in a emerald ball "Katon Release: Rasengan!" He shouted launching the blazing ball of concentrated chakra at Wanda who was blasted backwards and passed out. Harry quickly absorbed his clones in order to remain upright, then picked up Wanda and took her to the med-room and Shunnin jutsued to Agatha Harnesses room.

Agatha didn't really teach Harry anything apart from having him gather the ambient energy or magic in the room into his hands and made him create things from clubs to needles and miniature animals. Harry's glinted as he learnt this he could now manipulate Chakra and Ambient energy to create his own jutsu's or other powerful attacks to add to his arsenal. "Agatha do you know any actual spells or branches of magic that wizarding community deemed weird or useless?"

Agatha thought for a moment "What is your skill in runes?" Harry snorted "Never took it. Why?" Agatha grinned "Runic magic. Basically you etch runes into the air with magic run magic through them and they unleash devastating spells. There is also arcane and soul magic they both have immense healing capabilities." His interest piqued Harry began to learn the basics of runes.

After another draining session, Harry crawled into his bed before creating another clone which had practically all his powers and it went down to perform training exercises with the rest of the X-men. As the training session went on, Wolverine noticed that Harry wasn't all their as in it didn't properly smell like him. "Brat you're skiving!" Growled Logan as he charged the clone, "SHUNNIN NO JUTSU!" Came a voice and suddenly a second Harry appeared and the two became one.

"Logan, I've been practising some stuff and you've been selected as my crash dummy!" Harry settled himself into his battle stance and subconsciously amped up his muscles and Chakra flow. Harry dived to one side as Logan rushed him with a charge attack, this was followed by a rapid 360degree block. Gripping Logan's arms Harry kangaroo kicked him in the stomach and shouted in a back flip "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Logan didn't understand the shout but all the kids did, they began laughing as thirteen Harry's materialised. "Now Logan, which Harry is the real Harry?" The thirteen Harry's asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: X-men selections and first encounters with Brotherhood

The X-men adults were sitting in Charles office looking over the files of the numerous students that had entered the X-men trials. "Harry must enter." Said Jean without thinking "His abilities provide us an enormous amount of flexibility and additional power." Charles nodded, Scott smirked at how the amplification could boost his concussion blasts.

Wolverine grunted "His pesky jutsu skills could be useful. Him and Shadow Cat are dangerous. Considering we're gonna be taking six people. I say we take Harry, Shadow Cat, Iceman, Night Crawler, Colossus and that new blonde girl Magma." Everyone nodded and they quickly added Dazzler and Morph to the team.

Three days later, everyone was lounging in the living room watching Dragonball Z, Harry was smacking his head into a pillow. All of the attacks the characters were using he had already created via mixing Ambient magic and Chakra together. Harry groaned in relief as the anime was turned off. Harry was now receiving a weekly allowance from professor X, this allowed him to purchase some new clothes and Naruto dvd series 1-9.

"Can all students please go down to the danger room to find out who passed the X trials." Asked Professor X in everyone's mind. Harry got up and pulled up Shadow Cat and Rogue and everyone set off to the danger room. "I know I'M going to be an X-man because I'm a Beta class mutant." Bragged Poundstar, a boy who could create earth spires and jagged earth attacks by hitting the ground at various angles and strengths, at this comment Harry couldn't help but let out a snort.

"Think that's funny do you? Bet you can't stand up to me. I'm guessing you're a delta class mutant." Sneered Poundstar, Harry grinned and summoned a ball of plasma to one hand with electricity in the other. What Poundstar noticed was that the lightning was crimson and a thin crimson auror had began to coat Harry's body. "I'm Alpha/Omega. Wanna test me?" Asked Harry innocently juggling the plasma and electricity. Poundstar gulped and ran off.

"He's a wimp comrade. All talk and no bite." Rumbled Colossus from behind Harry, out of the five friends Rogue stood at 5'5 with dark purple eyeliner on an slim, followed by Shadow Cat who stood marginally taller than Rogue around 5'5.75. Out of three boys Iceman was the shortest at 5'7 followed by Harry who was 5'4 but now a respectable 5'8 but Piotr towered over them at 6'2 and still going. The five were quickly known as "adaptables" Mainly because of Harry's vast amount of abilities and was able to boost everyone's capabilities twenty fold and launch devastating attacks as well.

Wolverine gathered the twenty or so hopeful teens into the danger room everyone sat down on the simulated chairs or lounged against the walls. "Right punks, you all signed up for the X-men trials and as you can see all of you have made it to the selections. The team currently consists of me, Cyclops, Phoenix and Storm. We chose eight of you to give us more adaptability and it was so that we can continuously chop and change people for the teams. Right I'm going to call you by your code name. Colossus, Shadow Cat, Night Crawler, Morph, Rogue, Diabolical, Iceman and Magma. The rest of you thanks for trying out." With that everyone left and congratulated the new X-men save for Poundstar who glared at Harry and stormed out.

All of a sudden the Klaxons began to wail and Storm came running in "Attack on an government facility trying to create a cure. Brotherhood en masse." The new X-men looked at each other and ran to get changed. "Shunnin no jutsu." Harry mumbled gripping his comrades and teleporting them to the locker rooms to grab their gear and teleporting them to X-Jet. Everyone changed and prepped themselves for the upcoming fight with the brotherhood.

The plane piloted by MacTaggart a CIA agent who was at the scene of Charles losing the use of his legs and since then worked closely with Xavier teaching mutants how to behave like non-mutants and how to avoid arousing suspicion. (Although Harry thought it was because both Xavier and MacTaggart fancied each other.) "We're coming on top of the facility, you're gonna need to jump in." Everyone nodded and paired up with somebody to jump with.

Harry grabbed Morph by the scruff of his jacket and together jumped out of the plane, Harry using his Electrokinesis to float across the magnetic fields and landed with a thump on the ground. Iceman landed with Shadow Cat and Magma with Colossus whilst Night Crawler teleported down with a nonchalant attitude. All of the X-men assumed defensive stances in front of the government complex. "Well well well. Seems we got some fresh-blood." Said a tall thin boy with silver hair, "Slow down, speak with words Blob understands." Said the fat one who had called himself Blob, "It's only fair for the new guys to be given a fresh mission and lets introduce ourselves."

Introductions were given and Morph mentioned something about "this is a fucking joke. We going to actually fight or what?" With that everything went to hell. Speedster rushed Morph and began landing six or seven punches in a minute whilst Cyclops took Jean and they ran off to evacuate the survivors. Harry spun out of the way of Blob who charged at him only to find Blob bouncing clean at him and had to Shunnin behind him.

Toad and Night Crawler engaged in a furious teleporting/toad jump fights that ricochet throughout the corridor accompanied by the sound of claws clashing, slashing and snarls of abusive coming from Wolverine and Sabertooth. Harry groaned as Blob punched Harry into the wall visibly cracking it. Harry snarled in pain "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" He screamed slamming his hands together which were crackling with amplification energy and electricity. Harry on average without mixing his powers could produce roughly 200 real lifelike clones of himself. However Harry sprouted 400hundred clones and discharged a raw wave of electricity at the Brotherhood.

Harry began channelling electricity into his hand and chakra as well, he crouched low and waited for Blob to rush him. Being as thick as he was fat, Blob ran down the corridor "LIGHTNING RELEASE: RASENGAN!" Shouted Harry and the electric attack blasted Blob backwards. All of a sudden the metal ripped itself out of the ground as another mutant but wearing a helmet walked in. "X-men, I am Magneto. I'd like to offer you a place in my brotherhood of mutants?"

Harry looked Magneto in the eye "Threaten my friends? No thanks. Not joining you even if hell froze over." Magneto grabbed a metal door and hurled it at Harry, who ignited an aura of molten plasma and incinerated the door. Rapidly funnelling Chakra into his mouth he shouted "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!" The senior X-men rushed back into the hallway with the formula to see Harry spit out a massive fireball that incinerated the corridor as it sped towards the Brotherhood and expanding as it went.

"We best get out of here." Declared Scott amidst the screams of revenge, everyone agreed and Shadow Cat teleported out with Harry and they began to head home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Inheritance and further powers

The result of Harry's bone headedness had resulted in Harry getting grounded for three weeks. When grounded he was not allowed to watch his programmes on TV, watch his DVDs or read his comics. He was however permitted to read whatever books he wanted and listen to music.

Harry was in the danger room training with two other x-men Iceman and a blonde girl Alison who was codenamed Magma. The trio were known as the elementalists due to elemental manipulation mutations. Harry was the heavy hitter, with Bobby to transport them on ice and Alison as support.

Currently they were fighting Robotnik's patented robo-mutants. Robots that had an eldritch implant that allowed them to copy the first mutant ability they saw. In this case this batch of robo-mutants had nicked the abilities of various brotherhood mutants such as Pyro, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Blob, Toad, Magneto and Mystique.

Harry flared plasma into his hands as he vaulted over a Mystique-bot who formed into a copy of Sabertooth equipped with the claws and healing factor. In response Harry back flipped out of the way of it and began to glow a bright red light. Harry put his hands on Magma's shoulders "What are you doing?" She protested in a thick Brooklyn accent.

"Just unleash your attacks and don't worry about the aura." Harry responded flooding Magma's body with his amplification ability and charging up an electrically charged plasma blast with a built in disarming charm. Harry flicked his hand the potent mixture slammed into three bots demoleculised them and hurled another six backwards whilst short circuiting three more.

The three breezed their way through the remainder of the course finishing with a spectacular explosion known as 'Hells Wrath' where Bobby and Alison charged up their ultimate attacks whilst Harry fed his amplification through their bodies and charged his 'Beast Ball Attack' consisting of extremely flammable plasma wreathed in electricity.

Jean entered the control room and deactivated the simulator "Harry, I'm going to the wizarding district of town to talk about finding you some tutors for your school year and it may be interesting to find out what your parents left you." Harry nodded and left the danger room.

Harry was released from his grounding that day, he dressed in baggy jeans, black boots and loose t-shirt with grapple gloves. Harry lent back in the sports car that Scott gave Jean the keys to and slept in the warm summer sun as they went downtown.

Jean parked up and together with Harry guiding her, he took her to a rundown building which turned out to be a magical pub and after asking the bartender to let them through the alleyway they ended up outside Gringotts.

Harry walked up the steps and over to a teller "Greetings honourable goblin, I hope your day may be profitable in aiding me with my requests?" The goblins head snapped up and looked at the teenager. "Mr. Potter welcome to Gringotts. My name is Slashsack how can I be of service?"

Jean cut in "I'm his aunt and I want to find out the amount assets my nephew will control and his legal guardians." Slashsack nodded "Right away ma'am and may I suggest a blood test because they may reveal more." Harry grinned, nodded and reached into his pockets and pulled out a few stray galleons, sickles and a few knuts and he gave them to Slashsack "I'm not sure how much is their but take it as thanks." Slashsack nodded and dashed off.

Minutes later Runereader, Longhorn, Longshanks and Moneybags set up the blood test and after extracting several drops of blood they discovered.

**Name: Hadrian James Potter  
Age: 13  
Parents: Lily Evans Potter (deceased), James Edward Potter (deceased)  
Relatives: Jean Evans-Grey Summers (Aunt), Scott Samuel Summers (Uncle)  
Ancestry: Gryffindor, Potter, Auditore, Namikaze, Momochi, Black  
Money: Estimated over several billion in all vaults (not including priceless artifacts)  
Abilities/Skills: Chakra manipulation, Sword affinity, Storm release, Beast speaking, Wandless magic and nonverbal magic.**


End file.
